A Big Splash
by otherrealmwriter
Summary: Albus is nervous about the boat ride to Hogwarts but when your cousin talks to your brother things can get a little exciting. Written for Rowena DeVandal's Challenge on the FP


**I don't own Harry Potter okay? This was written for Rowena DeVandal's August 1000 words or less challenge in the Fireplace. **

**Word count 935 words excluding this spheal right here.**

* * *

"Shut up and get in the boat!" James said to his little brother Albus as he started his first year at Hogwarts.

The wind blew and the lake looked gloomy and he saw a swish of a tentacle in the water that belonged to the Giant Squid. The water looked like an inky blackness below him and the wind did not help at all when it came to his nervousness. The boat that Rose had gotten in was banging up against the dock.

"I don't want to!" Albus yelled. "I don't want to fall in the lake and get eaten by the Giant Squid." I want to go back home with Mum and Dad!"

"Oh you're just nervous. Be a Potter and face this with all of your heart and courage!" James said as he grabbed his owl and looked for a few of his other friends to ride up to Hogwarts with.

Rose smiled and got up out of the boat for a few minutes. She walked over to James and whispered in his ear, "I have an idea for a trick. Play along."

James looked very intrigued and bent closer to Rose. "What is it?"

Rose looked from the water to the rain to the boat to the Squid's tentacle and back again. "You'll see." She then rummaged through her robes looking to see if there was something there. _Come on. I know it's here somewhere…. Uncle George gave it to me for my going to Hogwarts present….._

"Rose what are you looking for? A quill? Or better yet… your Transfiguration book!" James laughed. "You couldn't put it down when we were on the train ride here!"

"Oh shut up." Rose said. "And I am not entirely like my mum at all. I am a Weasley too." She pulled out her wand and her quills and ink and placed them at her cousin's feet.

"Geesh got anything more in there do you?" James sighed tapping his foot and his wand at the same time.

"No, that's a Pygmy Puff…" She continued looking in her pockets. "I could have sworn I put the things that Uncle George gave me from his shop in my robes!"

James sighed and bent closer to Rose. "Look my dearest cousin," James said when he wanted to act formal but yet not at the same time. "Sometimes the best jokes are not bought in a joke shop at all. You have the materials all around you; you just got to know how to use them."

"Yeah Jimmy but what can I do?" Rose asked.

James gave a hearty laugh and turned back to Rose. "Look Aunt Hermione is incredibly smart. You can figure something out." He said with a wink.

Rose's eyes widened, "Ooooooh!" she smiled and ran back to Albus.

"What took you so long Rosie?" Albus asked. "Why were you talking to James so much and digging in your pockets?"

She smiled and took Albus's hand to the dock and the boat. "Oh nothing. I thought I had something to give to him that Uncle George got me for a going to Hogwarts gift but I was wrong. I think I left it in my trunk."

"'Ere we go kids!" Hagrid yelled as the boats started their trip to Hogwarts.

"That water looks so cold…." Albus said.

"Relax; your father swam in it in February in his 4th Year. I doubt it will be as cold in September." Rose said.

"You're right." Albus smiled at his favorite cousin. "You are always right."

"And don't worry about the wind. These boats are guided by magic not sails, silly. You got some major nerves about starting Hogwarts don't you?" Rose said looking at the lights in the windows of the castle that were able to be seen in the bend ahead.

"Yeah. I mean Mum and Dad are both well known there. Dad defeated Voldemort and everyone expects me to be like him. James is more of a prankster and everyone likes him for that one but I am not a prankster and I am just shy and average" Albus sighed looking at the bottom of the boat. After about 10 more minutes of floating on the lake, Rose looked over at her worried cousin.

"Oh you'll be fine. James is fine, and I am sure I will be too." Rose smiled as the boats approached the dock at Hogwarts.

"We're here kiddies! Enjoy Hogwarts!" Hagrid laughed as the boats came to a pause and he got out and pulled out the lantern. "Follow me! Once we get inside, Professor Longbottom will take you the rest of the way."

"Hello First years!" Neville yelled. "Albus! Rose! Hi!"

"What?" Albus yelled. "I couldn't hear him over the wind."

"BOO!" Rose turned around making Albus jump. He lost his footing on the dock and slipped into the lake.

"Help!" he yelled as he felt suction cups below him help him onto the land again. Rose ran over giggling at Albus and the squid. She waved to it and it waved back in good-bye. Every first year and Hagrid turned to look at the accident with a squid waving good-bye.

"My, my Albus! Well your brother fell in too. Take my coat to dry off!" Hagrid said rushing over. "Your father would never forgive me if anything happened to you.

"How was that for a trick huh? James was right! I didn't need any special gag items at all!" Rose laughed after they were out of earshot of any professors.

Albus sulked as they headed into the castle, "You're not funny."


End file.
